


Player

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You like Sirius... but he's such a player... should you go out with him?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 42





	Player

You were coming down the stairs from the girls’ dorm in the Gryffindor’s room when you spotted Sirius Black sitting with Lily Evans, a ginger-haired girl that is both your best friend and the girlfriend of James Potter. Though that doesn’t seem to stop Sirius from flirting with her at the most random times (it’s in his nature after all), but you know he doesn’t mean anything. James is his best friend, he would never do anything to hurt him in any way.

So you just smile fondly when he whispers something to Lily and she giggles, both an annoyed and playful glint passing through her eyes when she answers him something. You’re too far away to hear what they’re talking about, but they clearly seem to want some privacy, so you walk towards the entrance of the Gryffindor’s room to take a walk when-

“(Y/N)!” You instantly recognize Sirius’ voice calling you, your head slowly looking towards him to see him running up to you with a large grin. “Wait up, sweetheart. I haven’t had the chance to ask you out yet.”

“You… asking _me_ out?” You can’t help but snort at that. “How far down your list am I exactly?”

Despite your stomach turning on itself and reminding you of the crush you’ve had on the boy for a few months now, your head has given you loads and loads of reasons to not trust everything Sirius Black says… especially when it comes to love.

“You’re the only one on the list, love.”

God, you hate how his gorgeous brown eyes make your breath get stuck in your throat… or how his smile makes your heartbeat go faster… and you definitely hate the urge you have to pass your fingers through his dark black hair.

“Really?” You tilt your head at him, your eyes flicking towards Lily for a second, who’s also grinning wildly at you like she knows something. “Well, you’re not the only one on mine.”

“What?” He blinks in shock at you for a moment, then grins. “Awn, you’re playing with me. How cute.”

Gosh, why did had to say that. Now you can feel the heat creeping up on your cheeks.

“You’re the one playing with me, Sirius. I know you, as soon as I’m gonna leave, you’re gonna go and flirt with a bunch of other girls.”

His smile slightly falters, though his eyes seem to sweeten. “I’m not gonna do that.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “I saw you flirting with Lily not even three minutes ago.”

His eyes go wide. “What? No! I wasn’t-” He gets interrupted by Lily’s laugh, the black-haired boy soon snapping his head back at her to send a glare, which only seems to make her laugh more. “I wasn’t flirting, I was… asking for advice.”

“What kind of advice do you need that requires whispering?”

“The kind of- The… I mean-” You watch him struggle in finding a proper answer, the boy obviously not wanting to tell you something, until he eventually sighs in defeat. “Fine… I asked her to help me ask you out.”

Your eyes blink in surprise at his answer. “What?”

“Which wasn’t helpful at all, since she told me _nothing!_ ” Lily’s laugh comes out again when he raises his voice for her to hear him, the ginger-haired girl simply sending him a thumbs up before going back to her book. “I just… wanted to be sure to not screw things up with you.”

You stay silent for a moment, your eyes scanning his expression in search of anything that would tell you he’s lying… but you find nothing. In fact, Lily’s laughs and playful grin from behind him only contributes to proving you that he might be totally sincere this time… so you decide to risk it.

“Next Saturday, meet me at _The Three Broomsticks_.” His eyes light up at your words, which almost makes you smile. “It’s your only chance. If you blow it, it’s over.”

“Oh, I won’t disappoint you.” His lips stretch out into a flirting grin, your stomach flipping on itself at the sight of it. “I promise that you’ll be in love with me at the end of the day.”

You just giggle as you walk away, not saying a word about the fact that you might already be in love.


End file.
